


This is James

by ENC95



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Kid Fic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew drinks in her image. She was still pale, but she had a bit more fat on her body. He'd always told her she was toothpick skinny. Her charcoal colored ringlets frame her heart shaped face and her eyes the abyss of deep brown are smiling at him. He's so entranced by her beauty that he doesn't notice the baby till it started to babble.<br/>"Who's this?"<br/>Mary opens the door so that he can get in, still holding the baby on her hip. "This is my son, James."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is James

**Author's Note:**

> Okay with season 2 upon us almost, I wrote these fic's there will be three of them each centered around the three man characters. I love comments and I love the show. Enjoy

Matthew was surprised to get the call at all, when Marian left, she said that they probably wouldn't each other again. Yet, here he was waiting in his truck outside the motel wondering why they needed to meet here. The motel was one of those ratty places where nothing good ever happens. Matt was debating on whether or not he should even go. Mary left without a word, maybe she wanted closure to"Is that why I'm here?"

  
He doesn't wait for an answer, he just gets out of the truck and walks to the door. Knocking once he hears the clam, sweet voice that belongs to his Mary. "Who is it?"

  
"It's Matt." Only Marian called him Matt and he was the only one to call Mary.

  
She opens the door, smiling at him. "Hi."

  
Matthew drinks in her image. She was still pale, but she had a bit more fat on her body. He'd always told her she was toothpick skinny. Her charcoal colored ringlets frame her heart shaped face and her eyes the abyss of deep brown are smiling at him. He's so entranced by her beauty that he doesn't notice the baby till it started to babble.  
"Who's this?"

  
Mary opens the door so that he can get in, still holding the baby on her hip. "This is my son, James."

  
"James?"

  
The boy having heard his name wiggle from his mother's arms to the floor. Then, standing on bowed legs, he walks over to him looking at him, he can see the boy making a connection. Then he walks over to a small area where there are a few toys spread out. He takes a plastic frame and walks back over to Matt.  
James looks at the photo, it was one of the few photo's of Marian and Mathew taken at a bar last Halloween. The boy looks at the photo, then at Matthew, he smiles, then shrieks "Dada."

  
"Ohh," Matthew breaths out looking down at the one year old wrapped around his leg.

  
Matthew gentle sits on the bed, while Mary smiles sadly at the pair. She reaches out to touch Matt. "I think he looks like you."

  
"Cept the eyes, those he got from you."

  
They both watch James play for a few minutes, then Mary breaks the silence. "I'm in trouble Matt."

  
"Is something wrong with him?"

  
"No, no, no. James is perfect." She looks down at the monkey tattoo on her hand. Tracing it with her fingers. "There are people they're called the army of the twelve monkeys. I use to be one of them, but I left and now they're hunting me."

  
"What?" He was a hundred questions for her and knows that he won't get answers she never talked about her past before.

  
There are tears in her eyes. "Look, I can't tell you much all I can say is that I want our safe and I can't keep him safe anymore. lease Matt I need to know that is right that you'll take care of our boy."

  
Matthew, who still smells like the night before with all of seven dollars his bank account. The last year had pasted in a haze of bar fights and waking up the company of a woman whom he had no memory of. They all seemed to remind them of her. Telling the truth, he didn't want a child and he was sure he couldn't be a father. "I will."

 


End file.
